gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Isla de Avaricia
The Battle of Isla de la Avaricia is a massive battle that took place June 22, 1722. The two fighting forces were The Paradox, led by Sir Carlos Clemente, against the Co. Black Guard of the EITC, led by Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard. Skirmish at Fort Charles At approxametly 3:05, EST, on June 22, a small battle broke out between The Paradox and the Co. Black Guard (and a few other guilds) on Port Royal's Fort Charles, in Levica. No signifacnt deaths occured at the skirmish, but a few were lost on both sides. Midway through the battle, Lord Jeremiah Garland of The Paradox, while in a duel with William Brawlmartin, reclaimed his loyalty to the EITC and left The Paradox. Rather than join Brawlmartin's Company Guard, however, he rejoined Redbeard's Co. Black Guard. After a few more shots were fired, a meeting was held between both guilds in the Fort Charles office. It was then decided that a larger battle would be held elsewhere later on. In addition, the Co. Black Guard retreated from Fort Charles and left the naval fort in the hands of The Paradox. Aftermath After all Co. Black Guard members had evacuated the fort, only one was left behind: Jeremiah Garland. He then approached the guildmaster of The Paradox, Sir Carlos Clemente, and assured Clemente he is still loyal to The Paradox, and is simply doing spy work. Clemente was unaware Garland was lying. Believing Garland to be on his side, he told him the location of where The Paradox would be attacking in the bigger battle to come. The time and place of the battle is Isla de Avaricia, Abassa, at 9:30, Eastern Standard Time; Clemente will attack by land Garland swore to Clemente he would not give any info to the EITC, but, staying loyal to the EITC, has clearly done so here. The Battle Prior to the battle beginning, the leaders of the EITC and the leaders of The Paradox met in the EITC Trading Office on Tortuga. Leaders shook hands, exchanged words, and the battle begun underway. The battle began around 9:30, as planned, but rather a ground battle, as planned, an agreement was made to fight by ship. The Co. Black Guard, led by Samuel Redbeard, attacked under the French flag, as The Paradox launched under the Spanish. For their flagship, the Co. Black Guard used the Shadow Rebel, and Marc Ironshot's Red-Sail Navigator as a secondary ship. As for The Paradox, they went with Sir Carlos Clemente's Midnight Thunder as their flagship. Soon both sides were joined by various pirates and smugglers, some willing to fight for the EITC, and some against. Many shots were fired, many lives were lost, and after about an hour, it seemed as though the two sides were equal in strength. However, half way through the battle, Lord Jeremiah Garland, third-in-command of the Shadow Rebel, was injured by a stray cannonball explosion. He quickly recovered in Tortuga, and, upon his return to the battle, brought allies to aid the Co. Black Guard. The battle still raged on for a while, until a cannonball shot fired by Lord Marshal Redbeard himself, nearly hit Sir Carlos Clemente, at the helm of the Midnight Thunder. ''The nearby explosion caused metal shards to pierce Clemente's skin, and he was immediatly discharged from the battle. The man who took the helm of the ''Midnight Thunder, ''Jack Squidhook, was not nearly as tactically advanced as Clemente, and thus suffered much damage from the ''Shadow Rebel. It was not long after Clemente's departure that things went downhill for The Paradox. One of their allied ships, the Sea King, had suffered damage from the Red-Sail Navigator, and forced to retreat. The ''Shadow Rebel ''and the ''Midnight Thunder ''had one final showdown at the Spanish-French Pass (the two rocks in between the islands), and charged at one another. At blank range, the two ships ordered open fire simotaneously. Despite suffering heavy damage, the Shadow Rebel successfully sunk the ''Midnight Thunder. ''All the crewman on board were forced to swim to the closest island, happening to be the French Island. The Co. Black Guard also went to the island, to announce their victory. Unfortunately, all the main leaders of The Paradox who had taken part in the battle, such as Benjamin Macmorgan, managed to escape. However, many other members of the guild were taken prisoner by the Co. Black Guard, their weapons collected. The Co. Black Guard has won a legendary battle. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories